Ice Prince and Princess
by twilight dawn
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were once America's favorite pair figure skating team but then he dumps her. Sesshoumaru knows this is his chance to get Kagome to skate with him and offers her a chance to make Inuyasha suffer and feel humilated like she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters

**Authoress Note:** I have decided to re-write the story. I didn't like the way it was going and believe I can do better. I hope you like this new version.

* * *

My cell phone rang as I was heading out the door. I am running behind as it is and I don't need to hear Inuyasha yell at me, because I'm a few minutes late. I think he's stupid for doing so, since he's late to our practices all the time. But you don't see me yelling at him. It wouldn't do him any good. That boy doesn't listen to anybody.

Lately, he's been showing up to practice a few hours late and I am already sick of it. I have already tried to talk to him about the situation but he tells me it's none of my business and if I'm so upset, I should start practicing without him. Does he realize that pair ice skating involves two people? I don't think he does. Obviously, something else is going on with him that he doesn't want me to know about and it's driving me mad.

I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. We're supposed to confide in each other. I don't like this new side to Inuyasha. He's more distant and hard to talk too. He was never like this when we first started out. Does he think that I wouldn't be able to figure something was wrong with him? We have known each other since we were children and have been romantically involved for over five years now.

I dug into my jean pocket to get my pink cell phone. I flipped the phone open as soon as I saw Sango's name on the caller id. "Hello, Sango," I answered. She doesn't usually call me until after practice, so something must be up. "What's going on?"

She didn't answer me right away and I got worried. "Kagome, you need to turn on the television. There's something that you need to see."

"I don't have time for that, Sango. I have to get to practice."

Sango sighed with frustration. "Damnit, Kagome. Just do it."

I closed my apartment door and did as I was instructed. "What channel do you want me to turn it to?" I asked, humoring her so she wouldn't get upset with me again.

"Jakotsu's talk show," she simply answered.

I laughed. "Let me get this straight. You want me to watch a talk show."

"If you don't stop fooling around, Kagome," Sango hissed into the phone. "You're going to miss the segment. You really need to watch it."

I turned the channel. "Are you happy now?" I asked her.

"Not really," she admitted. "You probably won't be either after you see it. Miroku was the one to tell me about it. I guess he heard it from somewhere else." Before I could ask her what she meant by that the show came on and I focused my attention on the screen.

Jakotsu's show is currently ranked number one. The reason for this is because Jakotsu admits that he is gay and a transvestite. He has the best celebrity interviews and the greatest topics. If he doesn't like what a person is saying, he will start arguing with them and he is even known to throw a few celebrities off his show.

As soon as Jakotsu walked out across the stage, the audience stood on their feet, going nuts. He let them continue showing their love for him a few minutes longer and then he moved his hands up and down, to quiet them down. He walked over to his purple plush chair and began to speak to the audience.

"Today, we have a real treat." He began talking excitedly. "My celebrity crush is here." He closed his eyes and squealed with delight. He even blush a little. The audience once again went nuts. He waited until they quieted once more before announcing his next guest. "Let's call him out, shall we? Here is Inuyasha."

So this is what Sango meant. Why would Inuyasha appear on a talk show without me knowing about it? We're supposed to be doing those together. Just wait until I get my hands on him. He is so going to get it for going behind my back. My attention went back to the screen once I saw Inuyasha walking across the purple carpeted stage. He wasn't alone.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair directly across from Jakotsu, pulling the woman into his lap. I watched helplessly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Tears began to fall as I continued to stare at my boyfriend and cousin on the screen. I knew something was going on, but I never thought he would cheat on me and with my cousin no less.

"Inuyasha is a famous figure skater. He along with his skating partner, Kagome, has won many awards and competitions." Jakotsu explained to the audience, turning back to Inuyasha. "So, tell us what brings you here today."

Kikyo didn't let Inuyasha explain anything. She took matters into her own hands. "It's simple, Jakotsu. Inuyasha is leaving Kagome to skate with me."

Jakotsu's eyes widened. "Is this true? Are you leaving Kagome professionally?"

Inuyasha nodded, giving Kikyo a glare for speaking for him. "I feel that Kagome is holding me back." He explained. "I want to try a different approach in my career and unfortunately that means I have to let Kagome go."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Does Kagome know about your decision? You're not taking the coward's way out, are you?"

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. "I uh," he started to stutter, not quite sure how to answer. "I told a friend to tell her to watch the show."

Jakotsu gasped and jumped to his feet. "She doesn't even know about this! How can you be so heartless?! If I was her, I would be planning your death right now!" He continued to rant and rave, calling Inuyasha a few choice words that his network had to bleep out. "I want you off my show, you heartless bastard!"

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off his lap and stood up behind her. "I would be glad to. I don't know why I agreed to be on this gay ass show anyway. I must have been out of my mind."

The audience booed and Jakotsu inched himself closer to Inuyasha. He was about to punch him for his comment, when one of the security men held him back. "Answer this one last question before you get thrown off my stage." He spoke with anger in his voice. "What happens to your relationship with her? Do you plan to dump her again on national television, you heartless bastard?"

"Yeah, I am," Inuyasha said, smirking at Jakotsu. "I'm with Kikyo now, so why would I want someone like her."

Jakotsu fought desperately to get free from his security. "Never mind her killing you," Jakotsu spoke with murderous intent. "I will help her out and do it for her."

"You wish," Inuyasha taunted. "You can't do shit. If you do, I will sue your ass."

Jakotsu calmed down enough for the security men to release him, but they didn't move away. They stayed where they were, afraid the Jakotsu might still go after Inuyasha. "You know what, Inuyasha? I can't wait to watch you and your new skating partner fail. There are a lot of skaters out there who would love a chance to skate with Kagome, and you just blew it. She's going to kick your ass."

The security guard called a few more men and told them to get Inuyasha off the stage. They didn't want anymore incidents. It was funny to watch Inuyasha kicking and screaming, while two security guards dragged him by his arms and legs. I laughed when Kikyo tripped on her heel and fell on top of Inuyasha with her arm hitting him in the nose, causing blood to spurt out.

Jakotsu smiled and turned towards the audience. "I want to end the show with a message to Kagome." He looked into the camera and smiled. "Use this break up to your advantage. Show him that you can move on and win without him. I am looking forward to it. You have just gained another fan."

He blew kisses into the camera and said, "Until next time, remember that Inuyasha is a heartless bastard and if you a fan of his, like I used to be, I feel sorry for you. Find someone else worthy enough to worship."

**-----**

I sat on the edge of the couch, stunned. I still can't believe that I had just been dumped on national television. I knew we were experiencing some problems, but all relationships do at some point. I thought we would be able to work them out. We always have before. It's just not fair. I had thought we reached a point in our relationship where we could spend the rest of our lives together. I believed he was ready to settle down.

I should be use to this by now. It's not like this is the first time he has dumped me for another woman, but I never expected that he would fall for someone related to me. He always gets tired of them and comes back to me. Like an idiot, I always forgave him and gave him another chance. But, I don't know if I can even give that to him now.

Kikyo and I have never been close, but why did it have to be her? Couldn't that tramp find someone else to sink her claws into? You just don't do that to family. It's just wrong. She has always stolen my boyfriends in the past, but it didn't hurt as much back then. I wasn't in love with them like I am with Inuyasha. It's like a contest to her to see how long it takes for her to take away what belongs to me and Inuyasha is no exception.

I took the cell phone that was still in my hand and threw it against the television, shattering the phone into pieces and creating a crack on the screen. I furiously wiped the tears from my cheeks and stood up from the couch. I strode angrily over to the television set and pushed it over. The glass shattered and a few pieces fell over onto the carpet. Black smoke rose into the air and I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I laughed.

I don't want to be one of those girls that cry for hours. I have already been there and done that. I needed something to get the anger out of my system and the only way of doing that was to destroy the things he had brought for me, which included the television. He brought it for me last year as a birthday gift. And now, it seems like his money was wasted.

Inuyasha didn't buy me much over the years and most of what he did buy me is shattered all around my one bedroom apartment. I didn't have to walk far to reach the kitchen, since it's only a few feet away from the living room. My fingers circled around the bottom of the crystal vase on the counter and threw it against the wall, water going everywhere and the red roses fell beneath it. If he knew anything about me, he would have known that I don't like roses. But I kept them anyway, hoping it would please him.

I headed towards the bedroom, knocking pictures of us on the in tables to the floor, enjoying the sound of the picture glass breaking. Throwing the door open, I headed over to the closet and began to grab some of his clothes off the hangers. With the clothes in hand, I walked back to the kitchen and emptied them into a black garbage bag. It's not like Inuyasha lives here anyway, so there won't be a reason to keep his stuff.

I took the case of beer from the fridge and headed back over towards the couch. I don't usually drink beer and I only brought it for when Inuyasha came over, but that's not likely to happen. So, I hate to let good beer go to waste. Besides, I feel like I need to drink my sorrows away. At least, it's better than pitying myself.

A few hours have passed and I am still working on the case of beer. I was cursing myself for buying a twenty four pack, when I heard someone ring my doorbell. I tried to ignore whoever it was, hoping they would take the hint and go away. By now, I was starting to get a massive headache and whoever it was, wasn't letting up on the doorbell. They were constantly pressing on it.

I forced myself off the couch, stumbling along the way. I walked over to the door and peeked through the peep hole in my door. I didn't see the person's face, since they had their back towards me, but I did notice the silver colored hair. "Go away, you heartless bastard!" I shouted, pounding my fists on the door. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! You and I are through, Remember?! I hope you enjoy your life with the slut!"

He whirled around so fast that it made my head spin. "Do not insult me again, Kagome. I am better than that Halfling."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in bewilderment. Sesshoumaru has always tried to avoid me whenever possible. He has never agreed with his father's decision to adopt me, when I had lost my family in a plane crash and no one else on my mother's or father's side would take me in. "Are you here to make me feel even worse?"

Sesshoumaru stared at me through the peep hole, before trying the door knob, finding out that it was locked. "Let me in, Kagome. There are some things that I need to discuss with you and I would rather not have the conversation in the hallway."

"You could have just called me."

I could tell he was getting frustrated with me for I noticed his eyebrow was starting to twitch. "I have already tried that, but I got your voicemail."

I didn't quite believe him. Why didn't he just call me over the phone? I slapped my hand against my forehead. That's right. I threw my cell phone at the television. I need to get a new one tomorrow.

"Sango sent you to check up on me, didn't she?" I accused him. "Wait until I get my hands on her. She's going to regret doing this to me."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It wasn't Sango."

"Then it was Papa Inutashio," I said, blaming him next. "He had you check up on me, since he still believes that my moving out was a big mistake. He just can't let his little girl go."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows up at me in amusement. "Kagome, are you drunk?"

I shook my head, realizing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't see it. "No," I began, but it soon ended with a hiccup. "I only had a few beers."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe you had more than a few and if you don't let me in, I will have to report your drinking to father."

"You…wouldn't dare." I slowly let out.

His smirk became wider. "Try me."

What am I to do? If I don't let him in and he tells Papa Inutashio, I'll never hear the end of it. Knowing that I don't have a choice in the matter, I unlatched the gold chain on the door and turned the lock on the door knob. I pulled the door open and stumbled right into Sesshoumaru.

His arms instantly went around my waist and lifted me back up until I was steady on my feet again, but I still couldn't balance myself. I kept leaning to the right. Tired of trying to balance me, Sesshoumaru lifted me up into his arms and walked into my apartment. He used his foot to close the door and surveyed the damage.

"You really did a number on your apartment, didn't you?" he asked me, setting me down onto the couch.

I grabbed another beer from the case and popped it open, tilting my head back to drink the beer. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve when I was finished. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Sesshoumaru sat down onto the couch next to me, stretching his longs legs out. "I would wait until you're at least sober to discuss what I came here to talk to you about but I'm afraid that if I don't do it now, someone else will beat me to it."

"Get it over already, would you?" I told him, taking another drink. "I just want to get this day over with."

Sesshoumaru reached out to grip my arm. "You will not talk to me like that." He hissed. "I don't care if you're drunk or not. That is no way to treat someone."

I gave out a short laugh. "Why should you be so special?"

"Kagome," he said to me, "I'm sorry that Inuyasha broke up with you like that, but not all of us are like him. You need to get over it."

I yanked my arm away. "He dumped me on national television, Sesshoumaru." I shouted tossing the beer can at his head, jumping up from the couch. He dodged it, glaring at me. "I want him to suffer like I am! I want him to know what it feels like to be humiliated!"

Sesshoumaru's glare vanished to be replaced by a smirk. "That is why I am here. I want Inuyasha to suffer as much as you do."

He had my full attention then and I sat back down onto the couch. "Go on," I encouraged him. I like the way this conversation is going.

"It's simple, really," he began to explain. I shifted my position more towards him, in order to be able to hear him better. "You need an ice skating partner in order to repeat at Nationals. I want to be that partner."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

For a moment I was unable to do anything more than gape at him dumbfounded. Usually I'm not that easy to silence. But suddenly I couldn't think of anything to say.

Why in the world would he want to skate with me? My talent is nothing compared to his. He is the better skater than I ever could be and he has the awards to prove it. Anyone would jump at the chance to skate with him. Then why am I hesitating?

He leaned in, and he framed my face with his hands. "Did you hear me, Kagome?" He asked with a worried tone. "Your thoughts seem to be somewhere else."

What thoughts? I had none. My thoughts stopped the instant he touched me.

My heart hammered within my chest and I licked my lips nervously, drawing his gaze. Maybe it was the alcohol in me, but I wanted him to kiss me. I leaned in a little closer, but quickly pulled back after realizing what I was doing.

He seemed to sense my intentions and leaned in a little closer until we were a few inches apart. "It's all right, Kagome," He spoke in a husky voice. "I am willing if it helps you forget about him."

I politely laughed it off. The kiss would only complicate things more between us and I already have too much to deal with.

Sesshoumaru pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then his mouth was upon mine, his warm breath mingling with my own. My body stiffened in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. Finding me unresponsive, Sesshoumaru bit my lower lip, causing me to gasp at the slight pain. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I knew I tasted like beer. All one had to do was look at the half empty case to know this was true. But if he wasn't bothered by it, then neither would I.

My tongue battled with his and I slipped my hand around the back of his neck to draw him in closer. We continued a few minutes more before we had to stop to catch our breaths.

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered against his lips. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He chuckled. "We already have," He whispered back, and then drew me back into the kiss.

I was the one who pulled away first. I just stared at him, thinking of things to say. He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What just happened?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me. "I kissed you," He stated the obvious. "Don't worry. I won't be taking advantage of you. I know you are still hung up on the Halfling."

I need him to realize that nothing like that can happen again. Although he did help me forget about him during the kiss, it's too soon to forget about Inuyasha. He only provided me with a little distraction. I'm not sure if I want to have a relationship with another partner. The first one didn't turn out so well.

"If I agree to be your partner," I said to him. "It has to be strictly professional. I don't want to mix business with pleasure like I did with Inuyasha. The situation just gets complicated."

He nodded in agreement. "I completely understand. I'm not interested in you like that."

I gave out a sigh of relief.

I suddenly remembered something important and scooted away from him. He gave me a quizzical look, letting his arms fall to his sides.

I remember Papa Inutashio telling me at one point that Sesshoumaru lives about four hours away. Only two hours have passed since the airing of the show. There is no way in hell he could have gotten here so fast.

"Did you speed to get here?" I questioned him. "The show just aired a little bit ago. You should still be on the highway."

He seemed to know where I was going with this and decided to humor me. "Jakotsu is a friend of mine," He admitted. "We first met in college when he tried to hit on me. When he learned that I wasn't into guys, we became friends instead."

I didn't know if he was invading my question on purpose. So, I asked him again. Maybe this time I will get an answer from him.

"The show was taped a couple of days ago," He said while shrugging his shoulders. "Jakotsu called and informed me what happened. He knew I was looking for a new skating partner and figured I could give it a shot."

I grew even more pissed at Inuyasha. That bastard knew what was going to happen. He pretended that everything was fine during our practices. Wait until I get my hands on him. He's going to regret what he has done.

Sesshoumaru paused to collect his thoughts. "I have been thinking about coming out of retirement for a long time and have interviewed possible candidates, but none of them matched my criteria. When I learned that you were free of Inuyasha, I couldn't pass the opportunity."

"Why do you want to skate with me?" I asked him. "I'm sure there are more talented skaters out there than me."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "You are being modest, Kagome. Anyone would love to skate with you."

"If that was true, then why did Inuyasha replace me?" I asked him, wanting him to answer the question that has been on my mind.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut. He probably figures there is no possible answer he could give that would satisfy me. And he would be right.

"Aren't you curious as to why I'm coming out of retirement?" He asked instead, trying to steer the conversation back to him.

I nodded my head. I do want to know his reasons, but I figured it was none of my business.

He slowly rose from the couch and began to pace the floor in front of me. I had to twist my body around and tilt my head just to look at him. "I need to tell you a few things first."

"During a competition, I tossed Kagura across the ice. She was supposed to do a quadruple salchow, but something went wrong and she only performed a double. When she landed on the ice, her foot slid out underneath her and she fell backwards onto the hard surface of the ice."

He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "She had injured her spine. It was a miracle she can even walk, but the doctors told us she would never be able to skate again." His golden colored eyes grew sad. "The news was hard for her to take. I held her as she cried."

Even though I knew he didn't want me to, I felt sorry for the both of them, especially Kagura.

"There's more to it," I said, thinking it over. "You wouldn't give up your dream for Kagura. Something else happened."

He reluctantly agreed with me. "Father approached me a few days later. It seems that he had been experiencing financial trouble and thought he could have solved the problem on his own. But by the time he learned he couldn't, it was too late and he was on the verge of bankruptcy."

Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anymore. I did it for him. "You choose to help your father and retired from ice skating."

"I barely saved him. It took a lot of long hours and cuts to save the company."

I bit my lip in thought. "Why come out of retirement then? It seems that the company would need you still."

He shook his head. "The company will be fine without me. I had planned ahead and besides, father has companies that want to do business with him." He stopped pacing. He just stood, staring at me. "I have always wanted to win an Olympic Gold metal. That is why I am coming out of retirement. Plus, I miss the ice."

"Sit down, will you?" I complained. "I get nervous when you stand over me like that."

He sat back down on the couch and faced me.

I took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "I need to think about your offer," I wisely old him, averting my gaze. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. "I still don't know what I'm going to do and more offers might come in."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, gazing intently at me. "You don't have much time to find another partner before nationals. The time that you do have should be spent practicing and getting to know your new partner."

I knew he was trying to do and it won't work. I am not gullible like his half-brother. I will not fall into his trap so easily. "I will not change my mind."

"I thought you might say that," He smiled, but it vanished quickly. He decided to try a different approach with me. "You know it was only a matter of time before you and Inuyasha went your separate ways. Moving on to Kikyo was the best decision he could have made for you. He was holding you back, Kagome."

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say that?" The words popped out before I realized it.

Sesshoumaru gave me a knowing look. "Because you know what I say is true."

He hit it exactly on the mark. I have been thinking the same thoughts, but I was giving Inuyasha another chance to prove himself. If I felt then that we weren't still working out, I was going to inform him after the season ended, that our partnership was over. He just beat me to it.

"Can you do what Inuyasha couldn't?"

He leaned toward me and said quietly, "Kagura had basically no talent when I met her. I shaped and molded her into the skater she once was."

I would be an idiot if I turned him down now. I still don't know why I should believe him, but he has never lied to me before. Sesshoumaru watched me with a patient expression on his face. He has waited all these years, so a few more minutes shouldn't matter.

"Fine," I said to him, slowly lifting myself off the couch. "I agree to be your partner."

He grinned. "I knew you would accept with a little persuasion. I am pleased to hear it."

I frowned at him. "You really think you know me so well?"

His grin widened. "Yes, I do."

I offered no reply. It would have just caused a fight and I was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in my system. My head begun to pound and I urgently needed to use the bathroom. I started to head that way, but was held back by Sesshoumaru's hand.

"What is it now?" I asked him, crossing my legs. "I really need to pee."

He actually had the nerve to laugh at me. "There is something else I need to say to you. I promise it won't take long."

"Fine," I gritted through my teeth. "Just make it quick."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. "That's what you get for not learning how to control your alcohol."

I gave him a look. "Spit it out already," I ordered. I was surprised he answered my command.

"I think you should stay with me until after everything settles down. I have an ice rink on my property we can practice whenever we want. It's the perfect place to hide from the media and Inuyasha."

I cocked my head to the side. "What you mean by that?" I asked him with curiosity.

He released my hand but motioned for me to stay still. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently. "I want our partnership to be a secret until we show up at nationals. I want to have the element of surprise."

He's referring to Inuyasha mostly. The look on his face when he finds out I am skating with his half-brother will be priceless. I can't wait until that happens.

"Pack your suitcase with whatever you might need. The rest we will get later." He smirked at me. "But that can wait until after you use the bathroom. Your skin is turning yellow."

I heard his laughter behind me as I ran to use the bathroom. I can't believe he made fun of me like that. It was his fault for keeping me held up. He can be such a jerk sometimes.

After using the bathroom, I dug my suitcase out of my closet and began to pack a few outfits and my skating gear. I basically just threw everything into the suitcase, because I am in a hurry. I have wasted enough time talking with Sesshoumaru and the media might be on their way to my apartment. I still need to do a few things before leaving.

I re-entered the living room with my suitcase in tow. I dropped it off by the door and went over to my desk to write Sango a note. I knew she would be by later and I need to explain where I was.

I hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru coming up beside me. "Is that wise?" He asked, staring down at what I was writing.

I nodded. "I didn't explain to her where I am headed or what I am up to. All I said was that I need some time to think and I will talk to her when I return."

"Sounds reasonable," He answered back, grabbing my suitcase.

I gave my apartment one last look. "I have some serious cleaning to do when I return home," I said with a sigh. I locked the door and followed behind Sesshoumaru.

We made it out safely without seeing anyone. He placed my suitcase in the trunk, while I got into his black viper. I have always loved this care of his. I ran my hands lovingly over the dashboard and the seat.

"Buckle you seat belt," He said as he got into the car. "And please refrain from puking inside my car. We have a long way to go and I don't feel like smelling puke the entire trip."

I punched in playfully in the arm. "Stop being like that. I can always change my mind."

He smirked. But you won't."

"I can always blame it on the alcohol."

He turned the car on and peeled out of the parking lot. "Then I will have to try and convince you again. Maybe then you will be more willing to accept."

I didn't bother to answer. I leaned my head back against the seat and instantly fell asleep.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

The sun has barely peaked over the horizon with the night clouds still drifting away, leaving the sky a dusty pink, when I found myself shivering in the cold morning air. The headache I awoken with had already receded with the help of some aspirin and freshly made coffee.

I nibbled on the chocolate donut I was given for my early morning breakfast and washed it down with another cup of hot coffee. I didn't question where the donut had come from. I was just happy to get something into my empty stomach to quell my hunger. Usually, I try to stay away from sweets so close to competition, but one little sweet is not going to hurt.

Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away from me, warming up by stretching out his muscles. Even though it has been years since he last stepped out onto the ice, he has kept his body in very good shape. I couldn't help but notice every muscle that rippled underneath the black turtleneck he wore.

Sensing that I was watching him, he turned around to face me and gave me a knowing smirk. I can't believe I had just been caught checking out my adopted brother. It seems kind of ironic since I went out with my other adopted brother, but it was still embarrassing to be caught.

"If you have the time to look me over," he spoke in a low baritone voice. "Then you can start with your warm ups. We still have much to do and I hate to waste time."

I held up my half eaten donut up to his gaze and lowered it back down, to take a bite. He shrugged off my attempt to get out of warm ups and return to what he was doing before. This time I made sure to keep my roaming eyes away from him.

It must be nice to have your own personal ice rink in your own backyard. I'm used to sharing the ice with other skaters at the public rink, but I could get used to this. I won't have to worry about trampling over little kids or about how fast I skate. My decision on being Sesshoumaru's partner does have it perks.

Finishing my donut and drinking the rest of my coffee, I leaned back against the wall, and closed my eyes. I immediately began to think about Inuyasha, after promising myself I wouldn't do it. I knew I shouldn't go down this road as it would only bring me trouble and more heartache, but I couldn't help it.

If things had turned out differently, I would be practicing the routine I had choreographed with Inuyasha. It seems like all my hard work was for nothing. I can't use that routine anymore. Inuyasha will probably continue to use it as his own. The thought of him and Kikyo using my routine makes me so angry. I worked really hard on it and now, he will take all the credit for it.

My attention focused back on Sesshoumaru to find him hovering over me, his face close to mine. I licked my lips and stared directly into his eyes. "From here on out," he spoke in a low tone. "You are not to think about him. The only thing you are allowed to think about is practicing and performing a routine when we choreograph one. I will not let him get in the way of our partnership, Kagome."

I lowered my head in shame. I wonder how he knew I was thinking about him. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's still new to me. I can't help it."

I felt him sit down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in comfort. "I don't like to be harsh, but you need to hear this." I leaned into him and laid the back of my head on the curve of his shoulder. "He didn't give one thought about you, Kagome, when he left you for another. He's not even thinking of you now."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I listened to Sesshoumaru. "You're giving him exactly what he wants. He likes the idea of playing with your emotions, Kagome. He always has."

"How do I stop? It not easy as you make it sound." I asked him, not bothering to wipe my tears away, when I tilted my head back to look up at him.

Sesshoumaru used his other hand to wipe the tears for me. "Whenever you begin to think about him, let it motivate you in performing a flawless routine. Prove to him that you are strong enough without him, that you can make it on your own."

"I don't know if I can," I admitted.

Sesshoumaru surprised me by placing a light kiss on my lips. "That is what I'm here for."

I began to move away from him. He promised me he wouldn't kiss me again, that our partnership would be professional. "It was only a friendly kiss."

Feeling better, I smiled up at him. "I know its not easy helping me through my personal baggage. You are a true gentleman, Sesshoumaru."

He gave a little smirk back. "I wouldn't count on that, Kagome. I have been called a bastard before."

"Inuyasha doesn't count," I said, still smiling. It seems that his plan of cheering me up has worked.

He stood up and I followed his example. "I'm heading out onto the ice," he informed me. "When you finish with your warm ups, come join me." I nodded my head and watched him take the ice gracefully. To me, he is the symbol of perfection.

I soon joined him out on the ice, after spending twenty minutes on my warm ups, stopping in front of him. "We will start with the basics first," he said to me, slipping his hand into mine. "I want to see if you can keep up with my speed as we skate around the ice."

He moved first, dragging me along behind him. I knew this was part of his test and easily caught up to him. "You'll have to do better than that," I taunted him. "I'm not even out of breath yet." Sesshoumaru smirked at me and picked up his pace. I admit keeping up with him was a challenge this time, but I still managed.

We stayed on this course for about an hour until we switched our positions. This time I skated a few feet in front of him, while he skated a few feet behind, one his hands on my hip and our arms stretched outwards. By the time we were through with basics, it was already lunch, and we stopped to take a break.

"There's something I was meaning to tell you," Sesshoumaru spoke out of the blue, but he never got the chance to say anything, for Kagura was heading towards us, with Jakotsu in tow.

I gave him a look and stood up to greet our guests. I don't know what this is about, but I will be respectful and listen to what he has to say. There must be some reason why his former partner and friend decided to join us.

"I am so thrilled to finally meet you, Kagome," Jakotsu spoke with excitement, while grabbing both of my hands, shaking them. "When I heard Kagura was coming over here, I practically begged her to take me along."

"You did beg," Kagura pointed out to him. "Right in front of my car. He wouldn't move until I relented."

I looked over at Sesshoumaru. "What is going on? And why are they here?"

Jakotsu placed his hand over his heart. "You didn't bother to tell her that Kagura is your new coach and I am the costume designer? When were you going to tell her? By the look on her face, you're in deep shit."

"I was going to tell her before you two showed up," he countered, glaring at Jakotsu for spilling the news. "I figured I had time yet, since Kagura wasn't supposed to be here for a couple of more hours."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me for this mess you've gotten yourself into. I thought I would come early to see what you two managed to accomplish."

Placing my hands on my hips, I continued to stare at Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to answer. He seemed to answer everyone else's questions, but mine. "Don't you have something to say to me? Even though Jakotsu already blabbed. No offense," I said quickly, turning towards him.

"None taken," he answered, waving his arms around as if my statement was a small matter.

Sesshoumaru sighed. " Kagura needed a job and wanted to get back into ice skating, so I offered her the job as our coach. I had no idea Jakotsu would appoint himself our costume designer. Usually the coach does that."

"You hurt me, Sess," Jakotsu said, quivering his lips. "I thought you loved me."

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore him. "Honestly, I was going to ask your opinion on the matter, but I never got the chance."

I wasn't going to let him off the hook yet, even though I understood his reasoning. He wanted to help his friend out. I would feel better about the whole thing if he had come to me first. I wouldn't have stopped him from hiring her. "We're partners, Sesshoumaru," I reminded him. "I'm supposed to get a say in everything that we do. I don't need another partner taking charge."

"I can only tell you that I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

I smiled, letting him know everything was fine. "I actually like the idea of somebody else bossing me around."

We all got a good laugh out of that and continued to talk throughout the rest of our break. But that was short lived and Kagura took command, making us get back onto the ice. Neither one of us complained, wanting to get in more practice time.

She leaned against the railing, with Jakotsu reclining next to her, giving out orders. "If I know Sesshoumaru, he would have already tested out your ability to keep in time to him. Am I right?" she asked me.

I nodded my head, wondering where she was going with this.

She drummed her finger against her chin in thought. "I want the both of you to perform a death spiral, and then will go from there."

I glanced at Sesshoumaru and he shrugged his shoulders. We linked our hands and skated towards the middle of the ice. Standing in place, Sesshoumaru began to pivot on his right foot while swinging me around his body, almost horizontal to the ice. He lifted me up after a full rotation and we both glance over at Kagura for our next order.

She gave a slight nod. "That was a good attempt for your first time, but it can be better. Continue with the death spiral until I tell you to stop. I want to see perfection."

I started to protest, but she had none of that. "I am your coach, Kagome. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was important."

I decided to let it rest for now. She is more an likely worried about the time frame like we are. I don't know if her approach is best, but I will give it a try. At this point, everything helps.

"That's it," she yelled out across the ice. "That is the fluidity is what I am looking for. The movement is so precise and the two of you are moving as one.

We skated back in to take another rest, because we had been working on the death spiral for over two hours. There are many more moves to try, but I hoped she would save some of them tomorrow. Learning to skate with a new partner is not easy.

Jakotsu handed us both a water bottle and we guzzled them down. "I knew she was the right one for you, Sesshoumaru. The two of you look like angels out there."

Sesshoumaru used a towel to wipe off his brow. "Yes. I know."

"Time is almost up for the day," Kagura said, looking down at her watch. "I believe with the pace you two are achieving, we can try the throw triple salchow." Sesshoumaru glared at her when he thought she wasn't looking, but she glimpsed it from the corner of her eye. "Don't give me that look. Just do it."

Once again we took to the ice. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on my waist and tossed me away from him. I rotated my body around three times and braced myself to land, but when I touched the ice, my foot slid out from underneath me and I fell onto my back.

Landing on the hard ice is painful and I felt a sharp pain travel up my spine. I laid still until Sesshoumaru reached my side and kneeled down next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern present in his amber colored eyes.

I felt the pain receding. "Yes. I believe I'm fine."

I tried to stand, tried to push myself up, but my body protested and I fell back down onto the same spot. "Damn it," I muttered underneath my breath. "My legs are still wobbly from the landing." He helped me to my feet and stayed with me until I was able to stand on my own. I skated around the ice a few times to help get the feelings back into my legs.

Kagura motioned us to come to her. "That's it for today. It was a good attempt, but I don't want Kagome to fall and hurt herself even more. We will continue tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No. I want to try it again. I know I can do it this time."

"Out of the question."

I continued to press her. "Just let me try one more time. I promise to quit after that."

She looked intently at me, studying me for a moment. "One more time and that's it, Kagome. I don't want you to injure yourself more than you have."

Resting his hand on the small of my back. Sesshoumaru took me back across the ice and once again, tossed me into the air. I twirled myself around three times and landed perfectly, skating backwards. I grinned up at Sesshoumaru and received a small one back.

"Wow," Jakotsu whispered. "That was pure perfection."

Kagura simply agreed with him. "I don't even believe the two of you need me. You're fine on your own."

Jakotsu swung his arm around her shoulders and together we walked back towards the house, where dinner awaited us. "Admit it. You like to boss them around."

"We really do need you, Kagura." I said, helping out Jakotsu. "Who else is going to yell at the judges for us."

She smiled. "That only happened one time and the idiot deserved it. He gave Sesshoumaru and I a low score."

While the three of them discussed old times. My thoughts went towards a warm meal and a nice, hot soak to soothe my aching muscles. I had been worked hard today and tomorrow will be even harder.

Call me crazy, but I looked forward to it.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. The honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by for Sesshoumaru and I. From dawn until dusk we perfected jumps, spins, and holds. Each night, I soaked in the bathtub, filled to the brim with hot water, to ease my sore muscles.

No one said ice skating was easy. It requires strength, skill, emotional and body control, a feeling for the music and endless practice.

Kagura proved to be quite the slave driver. I admit we couldn't have pulled this off without her help. She pushed us harder when we were about to give up. She criticized our every move and corrected the mistakes we made.

By the middle of the week, we had a song and a new choreographed routine.

"I'm almost finished with the costumes," Jakotsu mentioned, during one of our much needed breaks. "But I still need to get your measurements."

I took a few sips from my water bottle and stretched my legs across the bench in front of me. I will need to soak my feet after we are finished for the day, which shouldn't be much longer. I could see the pink and orange streaks in fading blue sky. The sun would set soon.

I had come to enjoy my talks with Jakotsu. He's been listening to me complain about Inuyasha and surprisingly, it's helping me get through the break up.

"Really?" I said, barely containing my excitement. "What do they look like? Can I see them?"

Jakotsu smiled, waving a finger at me. "No way, Kags. I want it to be a surprise."

I frowned, puzzled at his behavior. "Don't we need to try them on to make sure they fit? I don't want to skate looking like a sack of potatoes."

"Don't worry," he reassured me, after he finished laughing at me. "I have my own reputation to think about. Once people see the costumes I design the orders will be pouring in."

Besides being well known for his talk show, Jakotsu owns and operates his own clothing line. People can't get enough of his clothes and they fly off the racks. I was lucky enough to get a few of his items in a goodie bag at an award show.

"Overconfident enough?" I teased.

He flicked his hand towards my way. "Of course, Kags. I can't help if I know how to work it."

"Are you applying that I don't?" I asked, narrowing my gaze at him.

Jakotsu wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing it in a friendly gesture. "You are one of the few women that know how to. Sadly, you don't use it as often as you should."

I punched him in the arm. "I don't know if I should feel insulted or not," I continued to tease. I knew he meant well. "I would feel better with some free stuff. Like the clothes from your clothing line."

He started to shake with uncontrollable laughter when I started to bat my eyelashes at him. "Your charms have no effect on me."

"It would have if I had a penis between my legs," I pouted.

Jakotsu noticed the angry stares we were receiving from Sesshoumaru. "Did you do something to Sesshoumaru to make him pissed at you?"

I shook my head. "No," I admitted. "I thought it was you who had pissed him off. He wasn't like this before our break. I wondered what had changed?"

"I think I know," Jakotsu practically purred.

He pulled me closer into him and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I believe that mister fluffy is getting jealous."

"Mister fluffy?"

"It's a nickname I gave him and he hates it. I use it every chance I get."

I snorted in disbelief. "What does he have to be jealous of?" I questioned, still keeping my gaze on Sesshoumaru. It seemed he had moved forward when Jakotsu made his move. "It's not like he's interested in me romantically and you're gay."

Jakotsu grew serious. "I go both ways, Kagome," he revealed, surprised that I didn't know. "But I prefer men."

"But I thought…" I trailed off suddenly becoming uncomfortable with his arms around me. I thought I was safe from his advances. I'm not ready for another relationship for the time being. I just got dumped by my ex on his show.

Jakotsu kissed me on my forehead. "Don't worry about it. You're not my type."

I didn't notice I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry," I immediately apologized, after realizing what I had done. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that…"

He placed his finger against my lips. "I understand, Kags. I took no offense."

Our time together was cut short when Kagura called me back to the ice. Looks like my break time was over. Short as it was. "I have to get back," I said, standing. "The drill sergeant wants to torture me some more." I slipped my protectors off my skates, placing them next to my duffle bag, and headed out onto the ice.

Kagura looked back and forth between us. "You guys have done well so far, but we still have a long way to go." We both nodded our heads in agreement. We knew better than to interrupt her during a speech. The last time we did that we had to do twenty laps around the rink, and that was after we put in a full day's worth. "Before we call it a day," she continued. "I want to see two lifts. One normal and the other one a twist."

We remained silent as Sesshoumaru took a hold of my hand and we skated around the ice, gaining momentum for the lifts. It would be simple to do the single lift first, but Sesshoumaru was not simple. He preferred to do things the hard way. I should have expected it, but I was taken aback when he gripped my waist and tossed me into the air.

He caught me as I was coming down and I brushed against him. I heard him take in a slight intake of breath and felt his groin strain against his pants. I blushed as he released me, skating backwards with my left leg raised, and him holding my hand.

We didn't hear Kagura clap or the whistles coming from Jakotsu. The only thing that mattered to us at the moment was the chemistry we felt towards one another. My heart beat rapidly against my chest and I was afraid that Sesshoumaru would be able to hear it. I would be so embarrassed.

I was the first one to break away.

I am already regretting my decision of not getting involved with Sesshoumaru. Each day it seems as if we're growing closer and not the way adoptive siblings should be. I'm afraid I will fall for him completely and I don't know what I will do then. I am positive Sesshoumaru doesn't see me as a romantic prospect. The reaction I felt from him is just a reaction of me brushing up against him.

But that doesn't explain the jealous expression he had when he stared at me and Jakotsu earlier. It seemed as though he wanted to tear us apart.

I mentally gave a little sigh. I didn't need Sesshoumaru to ask what was wrong with me. He would never begin to understand.

It was for the best that I stick with my decision and keep things between us professional. Business never mixes with pleasure. My relationship with Inuyasha was proof of that.

"The way Kagome stretched her leg and arm out gave me goose bumps," I heard Jakotsu speak. "I have never seen anyone do that before."

He had walked across the slippery ice with his own shoes. It was foolish of him to do so, since the bottoms don't have grips on them. He could have fallen and hurt himself. Of course, no one said anything to him about his foolishness. He wouldn't have listened anyway.

Kagura inclined her head to acknowledge his observation. "Inuyasha was a fool for getting rid of her." She noticed my wince. "I'm not going to apologize, Kagome. You know I speak the truth."

"He wasted your talent," Jakotsu added. "You have immensely improved as Sesshoumaru's partner and I believe he has improved in some areas as well."

I peered at him with curiosity. "Like what?" I asked, really wanting to know the answer.

He smiled at me and motioned me forward. "He's showing more emotion in his facial expressions. He has never done that before."

I pulled away from him, glancing over at Sesshoumaru. He must be joking. I didn't see the same thing he did.

"Enough talking," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "The hour grows late."

Agreeing with Sesshoumaru, I slipped my hand back within his and we took off, making sure we we're far away from our coach and costume designer.

His eyes seemed to ask me if I was ready and I squeezed his hand in return. We didn't need to voice our quiet conversation. True ice skating partners can sense what the other is thinking and feeling.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands around my waist and lifted me above his head, with one hand supporting my waist and the other gripping my hand. Meanwhile, I have my legs spread wide apart, almost like a pair of scissors, while Sesshoumaru spins us around the ice. He gently let me down.

By the end of practice, both of us we're breathing hard, trying to catch our breaths. The day has taken a lot out of us and tomorrow, we will repeat the same process.

"I believe that's a wrap," Jakotsu said, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I've always wanted to say that." No one had the heart to tell him it wasn't a movie set, but we figured he knew the truth.

We collected out belongings and made our way back to the house, finding ourselves in the kitchen, eating leftovers from the dinner that had been prepared earlier. I felt bad we didn't eat with Rin and Jaken, but our time was limited and the snacks we ate during practice had to provide us with nourishment.

Sesshoumaru expressed his wishes on watching the news and the four of us sat around the table, watching the television at the end of the counter. I wished my one bedroom apartment was big enough to have another television in the kitchen, but the one I had took enough space.

The blonde newswoman looked into the camera and seemed to stare straight at me. I deemed it ridiculous and paid attention to what she said. "We bring you breaking news of a missing ice skater."

Everyone glanced at me and I gulped nervously, shifting my attention back. This was not going to end well.

The blonde shifted the papers in front of her. "It seems that Kagome Higurashi disappeared after a very public break up with her former partner and ex boyfriend, Inuyasha Takashi. But a rumor is going around that she's lying low until this fiasco with her ex is over."

I didn't like this at all.

After a long pause, the reporter continued. "One of our reporters are standing by with her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha Takashi, to find out his take on her disappearance. Shippo?"

A handsome man with red hair and turquoise colored eyes appeared on screen. He was a few inches taller than Inuyasha and had to bend his head slightly to look at him. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" He asked, sticking the microphone in his face.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit," he explained. "She probably ran to my father and got him to feel sorry for her."

My body stiffened as I listened to the rest of the interview. Each word that fell out of his mouth made me angrier. When I had enough of his bullshit, I stomped over to the television and turned it off.

I stood at the counter for a few more minutes to calm myself down and went back to the table. I pushed my plate aside. I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. "So," I began, glancing at Sesshoumaru. "What do we do now?"

He didn't reply. I didn't expect him to. He would answer me when he has thought about it.

"We should release a statement to the press explaining that Kagome found a new partner and is spending every moment practicing for Nationals," Jakotsu offered as a suggestion and I had to agree with him. "Every magazine and broadcast will be talking about it until the big day."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Out of the question. It would cause more commotion and the press won't rest until they learn who I am."

"You are the last person they would suspect. For all they know you're still in retirement,"

I couldn't help but point out. "And if they do see you at Nationals, they would figure you're there to show support for Inuyasha."

"It does make sense, Sesshoumaru," Kagura added. "I'll be honest with you. We could use the added publicity."

I stared at him, as did everyone else, waiting for his decision. We wouldn't go forward with the plan without his consent, as we are a team. "Fine," he finally spoke. "Although, I still don't agree with it."

I looked at him, confused. "You could've said no."

"You three wouldn't let up until I agreed," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jakotsu laughed. "He knows us well."

A sudden idea struck me. "That's it!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair, pacing the floor, pondering. I ignored the curious stares as I mumbled out my thoughts. "I know how to bring Inuyasha to his knees."

"I would like to hear what you came up with," Sesshoumaru said, leaning back in his chair, looking at me. "By the excitement in your tone, I know I'm going to like it."

Licking my lips from my sudden nervousness, I couldn't help the words slipping easily from my lips. "Inuyasha will probably use the routine I choreographed because it is the only one he knows. He's not intelligent enough to come up with one on his own."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Well, I thought we skate the same routine," I threw my plan out there, but I didn't wait for them to ask questions. "Inuyasha won't expect it and will be humiliated, once he sees how the routine is truly performed."

Kagura left the table to refill her cup of coffee. "That would work if we didn't already have a routine that you've been practicing for a week now. Learning a new one in less than a week is not an option."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up a hand. "He could contest the routine to the judges, Kagome. If they find favor with Inuyasha, you could be suspended or removed from the league entirely. Is that what you want?"

"It won't come to that," I assured her.

She peered at me above the rim of her green cup. "It's too risky. I'm sorry but we stick to the routine we already have."

A feeling of defeat came over me. I couldn't fault her for playing it safe. I headed for the exit, waiting to be alone and sulk, when Sesshoumaru's hand reached out and gripped my upper arm, stopping in my tracks.

I looked down at his hand and moved my gaze towards his face. "Is there something else you need to say to me?" I asked, hoping he would let me go. He could see by my expression that I was about to cry and I didn't want anyone else to see it. They probably already think I'm a total crybaby.

"Can you prove you came up with the routine?"

"Yes," I said, my voice shaking, and I made an effort to steady it. I swallowed and tried again. "Whenever I create a new routine I video tape them. So, I can watch it and fix what I don't like and keep what I do like."

Seeing a grin appear on his face, I began to get a little bit frightened. When Sesshoumaru smiles it is never a good thing. "Does your video camera have a date and time set on it?"

I nodded my head, wondering where he was going with this. "Yes. All video cameras nowadays have it. Why?"

"That's the proof we need to show the judges if they question the performance. Inuyasha will be unable to show for it and will be caught in his own lie."

Kagura slapped her cup down onto the table, causing a few drops of coffee to fall out, leaving stains. "I know where you're going with this and it won't happen, Sesshoumaru. There is no possible way to do it."

He gave her one of his infamous glares. "And it only took a week for us to perfect the one we have. There won't be any problem if we put in a little extra time."

Kagura shook her head in defeat. "I don't like this, but I don't have much of a choice. Do you have a copy of the tape with you, Kagome? I would like to watch it tonight if possible. So, we can start bright and early tomorrow."

"It's in my room," I replied, smiling. "I threw the camera in the bag I packed. I don't know why, but now I'm glad I did."

Jakotsu couldn't contain his glee. He was practically bouncing in his chair. "I get to make new costumes."

"Keep that up and you're going to be releasing something white in your pants, Jakotsu," Sesshoumaru pointed out, unable to hide his amusement.

He chose to ignore Sesshoumaru and focused his gaze back on me. "What's the routine about, Kags? I need to get a feel for the routine if I'm to re-make the costumes."

"That's not necessary. I'm sure the other ones are fine."

Jakotsu gasped and placed a hand on his heart, almost as if I had stunned him. I looked around, startled at his behavior. "What? What did I say wrong?"

I heard a slight chuckle come from Sesshoumaru. "In Jakotsu's world, the old costumes are last season."

"How come you understand him better than I do? Are you sure you're not gay?" I teased, knowing the consequences it would bring.

He pulled me down into his lap and tilted my head back, covering his lips with my own. It was over as soon as it began, but I still felt a slight tingle spread from the top of my head to my toes. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, pulling back and settling me on my feet.

He gave me a knowing smirk, when I had to place my hands on the table to steady myself. "No, you could be in denial or trying to use me as a cover up."

Jakotsu laughed. "Don't leave me out. I want a kiss too."

"Sorry, Jakotsu," he expressed, placing his hand over his heart. "But my heart only belongs to Kagome."

I backed up until I stood next to Kagura. "Don't bring me into your mess. You're on your own with this one."

"You wound me."

Kagura shook her head at us. "You three are impossible to work with," she said, but I caught a slight smile on her lips. "Let's call it a night, shall we? There is a lot to do in the morning. Don't think for a minute that I will go easy on you."

"Wouldn't think of it, drill sergeant," I mumbled underneath my breath.

She raised an eyebrow at me and placed her hands on her hips. "What was that, Higurashi? Do you want to run twenty laps around the rink tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru hoisted me over his shoulders and covered his hand over my mouth, to stop my protests of him manhandling me. "She doesn't know what she's saying. Lack of sleep will do that to you."

He bent down to hiss in my ear. "Shut it, Kagome. I don't want to end up doing twenty laps because of your stupidity."

I gave in to his demands and stopped wiggling. It kind of felt nice to be carried to my room. The only part I didn't enjoy was Sesshoumaru giving me a chaste kiss and tossing me onto the bed.

But that's alright. Paybacks are a bitch.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

When Kagura said she would take care of it, I thought she would make a few phone calls or set up a couple of interviews. I didn't expect her to set up a press conference with every single major newspaper and television station in attendance.

She conveniently set it up in one of the rooms at a hotel, that provides security detail, just in case Inuyasha decides to show up. I wouldn't put it past him. He enjoys to rub things in other people's faces.

I will be doing this on my own.

Sesshoumaru is at home practicing the new routine with Kagura and Jakotsu is making our new costumes.

Taking a deep breath, I placed one foot in front of the other, as I walked down the pathway leading to the stage, where I will be answering questions. I tried to ignore the cameras flashing in my eyes and the constant stares.

Reaching the stage, I walked up the stairs and over to my seat, where I made sure the material to my skirt would be underneath me, and sat down, scooting my chair closer to the table.

'You can get through this,' I told myself.

I glanced about the reporters and spotted a familiar face amongst them. I immediately recognized him from the interview with Inuyasha, and inclined my head to him to ask the first question.

I should have bypassed him or avoided him altogether, but he seems like a genuine person to me. And to judge him based on one interview would be wrong of me.

He stood up from his seat and opened up the notepad in front of him. He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Miss Higurashi, hearing that your former boyfriend left you for another woman and as your skating partner must have been devastating to you. How have you been coping?"

I felt the contents of my stomach rise up. My palms began to sweat and my heart quickened. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down.

I knew I couldn't avoid these type of questions. I need to clear things up.

"I believe I have been handling it well," I said, leaning into the microphone. "I've been talking about it and feel like I'm ready to move on."

They were told before the conference started to only ask one question apiece. I can decide whether or not I want to answer and they cannot ask me the reason for my refusal.

I pointed to a dark haired woman sitting next to him. "Are you by chance dating anyone at the moment?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Are you thinking about retiring?" Another reporter asked me.

I wonder where this question came from. "No," I said, and before they could ask the next question, I answered it for them. "And I will not be entering the single competition either."

Without me calling on her, a dark haired woman stood and focused her attention on me. "Then we can assume you already found a new partner," she spoke, tapping her pencil on her notebook. "Who have you chose to replace one half of America's Sweethearts?"

I shouldn't answer since she took it upon herself to ask her question, but if she didn't ask, then someone else would. Better to get it over with now. "I will not be revealing my partner's identity at this time. You will have to find out at National's just like everyone else."

I let another reporter have their chance. "Do you expect to beat Inuyasha and Kikyo with someone you barely even know?"

These reporters are very tricky. They're trying to get me to answer another question about Sesshoumaru in a different way. "Of course I expect to beat Inuyasha. It's the only way I can advance to the Olympics."

Everyone laughed at my statement. The reporter who asked sat back down in embarrassment.

I looked at the clock on the wall and only had a few minutes left to go. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long did it take you to replace Inuyasha?"

Thinking back, I pictured Sesshoumaru at my door with me being drunk, and smiled at the memory. "It didn't take very long at all," I replied. "In fact, I had a new partner in a matter of hours."

The door flew open without warning and Inuyasha came swiftly forward, his eyes darkened as they focused on me. "What is the meaning of this, Kagome? How could you do this behind my back?"

I stared at him for what seemed like a very long time, in truth, it was only a few minutes. "Kind of like how you appeared on a talk show and dumped me," I countered.

He grinned. "I know what this is about. You miss me and want me back."

"Up until this moment, I haven't given you much thought." It was a total lie, but he didn't need to know that. He has hurt me so much its time he felt some of that pain.

He was giving me a strange look. Like he was shocked I wasn't crying or yelling at him.

"What, all of a sudden you have nothing to say?" I said to him, keeping my gaze on him. "If that's all, you can find your way out. I have more important things to do."

Seeing him again didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would. I don't feel like crying or yelling obscenities at him. I just want him to leave, so I can move on with my life.

"Is it true? Did you replace me?"

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. "What did you expect, Inuyasha? That I would give up my dreams just to stay at home and cry over you. I don't think so."

"Who is he?" He spoke angrily, spraying those around him. "Who has the balls to take what was mine?"

Clearly, he doesn't like the idea of me having another partner. That's just to bad. He should've thought of that before he dumped me. "You have no right to ask me such things. You lost that right when you began to cheat on me with my cousin."

I didn't care that I yelled at him or that the reporters were frantically writing everything we said down. If he wants to keep talking about it, that's fine, but he will look like the fool and not me.

"It's your fault I cheated on you in the first place. If you would've put out like I wanted to none of this would have happened."

It was always the same fight with him, no matter where we were or how much time had passed. He always wanted me to have sex with him and I would always turn him down. To hear that he chose to cheat on me was like having the hurt made new again.

Hurt washed over my face, but I squared my chin. "Are you blaming me for your infidelity?" I asked, rising from my seat to look down upon him. I will not let him have the upper hand. "I told you in the beginning of our relationship that I was saving myself for marriage."

"You're damn right I am, wench."

I left the stage to face him. "That's real mature, Inuyasha. You can't take the responsibility of your own actions and place the blame somewhere else."

His face grew red with anger. "You whore," he gritted through his teeth, clenching his fists at his sides.

I couldn't resist the temptation to say. "No," I said, interrupting him. "You got it wrong. The whore you refer to would be my cousin, Kikyo."

The bodyguards finally arrived and stood before me, blocking Inuyasha from attacking me. Because that was the look he was giving me. He didn't like me calling his girlfriend what she truly is.

He flashed me an evil smile. "You're just jealous because you know she's better in bed than you'll ever be."

A look of disgust crossed my features. "Yeah, Inuyasha. I'm jealous of the different types of diseases she brings home every night. By the way," I said, smiling sweetly. "I would get tested if I was you."

"Bitch," he yelled, trying to get through the bodyguards. "You will pay for that comment."

That's it. I heard more than I can take. I must leave, because I want to hit him, and I couldn't do that in front of the reporters. Kagura would kill me.

I turned around and began to walk away.

My sudden departure didn't escape Inuyasha's notice. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

I didn't stop or turn around when I said, "Don't speak another word to me, Inuyasha," I said with a warning in my voice. "I don't know how much more I can take from you without laying you down flat."

He snorted. "You wish, wench."

I ignored him and left the hall without a backward glance, although I felt his eyes on me the entire time.

»»»»»»»»»

I feel emotionally and physically drained. The confrontation with Inuyasha has taken a lot out of me and I just wanted to soak in the tub, but that didn't happen.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on my bed waiting for me with a book in his hands. He was so engrossed in the novel, he didn't even notice I was there. "Sesshoumaru," I whispered, catching his attention. "Have you already finished with practice?"

He looked up from the book and smiled at me. "We cut practice early because it was pointless. I couldn't do most of the moves."

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on staying long at the conference, but something unexpected happened."

Sesshoumaru laid the book on the nightstand and stood up, walking over to me. "I know," he said. "I watched it with Kagura and Jakotsu."

"It was broadcast on the TV?" I asked, horrified. I closed my eyes at the thought of millions of people watching me make a fool of myself.

Sesshoumaru heard the tone in my voice and leaned closer to me, our noses almost touching. "You handled yourself well, Kagome. No one can blame you for defending yourself."

I mentally gave a sigh of relief. He didn't blame or find fault with the way I acted. I don't want to look like an immature woman in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked me, placing two fingers under my chin to look in my eyes.

I avoided his gaze as I said, "As much as expected. I thought it would be hard to see Inuyasha after what happened, but it wasn't. It was like the hurt and anger washed away after my confrontation with him."

I couldn't tell Sesshoumaru that he was the reason I was able to get through it. That falling in love with him had made me realize my relationship with Inuyasha was just a fling.

"What is it you're not telling me?" he asked softly.

Tears welled in my eyes and I turned my head to the side, trying to hide them. I can't reveal my true feeling to him. I was the one to make the stupid clause of not having a romantic relationship and it was tearing me apart inside.

He thought my tears were still about Inuyasha and drew me into a hug, his one hand stayed on my waist, while the other one found its way into my hair. I leaned closer to him and hide my face into his shirt.

Sesshoumaru touched his head to mine, holding me tightly to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Kagome. I promise that I will be there for you in the future."

"Can we really beat Inuyasha?" I asked, voicing my doubts. "I don't know if we can. He seems to be bent on making me regret choosing someone else to skate with."

He placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Hush," he said, quietly. "He's nothing more than a little boy crying because he's prized toy was taken away."

I shook my head gently against his shirt, wiping the tears from my face, and tilted my head back to stare at him. He always seemed to know everything and he didn't even mind that I used his shirt as a tissue.

I smiled as I said, "You always know the right words to say to make me feel better. Thank you."

He kissed my forehead before releasing me. "It had grown late. I suggest you try to get some sleep."

I continued to hold my smile until he left and let out a loud sigh. For a moment there, I thought he returned my feelings when he tried to comfort me. Now, I believe he did it for the sake of his little sister.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

The day before Nationals, I was a nervous wreck. The only thing I could think about was Sesshoumaru and practice suffered because of it. Everyone was getting frustrated with me. Even Sesshoumaru. He didn't make a big deal of out it like Kagura did.

"Snap out of it, Kagome," Kagura yelled at me for what seemed like the millionth time, after watching me fall, yet again. "You have to do better than this if you want to win."

My body was already feeling the effects of falling onto the ice. My fingers were beginning to numb, and I could already feel the areas of my body where bruises would appear from the aches and pains.

"Leave her be, Kagura," Jakotsu said, coming to my defense. "Yelling at her is not going to make things better."

Kagura scowled as she said, "Well, it makes me feel better."

I tried to listen to her but it didn't make a difference. My thoughts were not focused on practicing.

She let out a frustrated breath. "Let's take a break. Maybe then, little miss head in the clouds, can focus on the routine." She started to walk away and I heard Jakotsu calling for her to wait up.

"Don't worry about her," Sesshoumaru tried to assure me. "She will be fine once Jakotsu talks to her. She didn't mean anything she said. She's just-"

"Disappointed in me," I interrupted him.

He gave me a quizzical look. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he told me. "I was going to say she's stressed out."

I shrugged. "I guess."

Sesshoumaru led me off the ice and onto one of the benches. He took my hands in his and began to rub them together, trying to get some warmth back in them. It was starting to work. I could already feel the hot sensation in my palms.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "You haven't been the same since the press conference. Is something Inuyasha said bothering you?"

I shook my head. "It's not about him."

"Then what is it?"

"Trust me. There is nothing you can help me with." I attempted to lift myself off the bench and walk away, but he pulled me back down. His arm stayed on mine, just in case I decided to make another break for it.

He wasn't about to let the matter drop. "I'm your partner. What affects you also affects me. Why are you being so difficult?"

"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled. "It's something I have to deal with on my own."

"So you're just going to sit here and lie to my face?" he demanded, folding his arms, his eyebrows drawn into a straight line. "I lived with you for years and I know when you're lying."

I took a deep breath and willed myself to say the words he wanted to hear. "I fallen in love with you, alright?" I said, my voice catching. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

I looked down at the ground, unwilling to meet his eyes. I didn't want to see the expression I knew would be there. Hearing nothing from him, I figured he was angry or upset with me. I knew he was still beside me because I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Why is it so wrong?" He suddenly asked me.

Feeling myself blush, I continued to look down at my feet. At least, he didn't think the idea of me loving him was disgusting.

"Because," I whispered, licking my lips. "of our contract. We promised not to fall in love with each other or date one another. I'm starting to curse myself for even suggesting such a thing."

Sesshoumaru moved back, stunned. "You wouldn't have told me of your feelings because of a verbal contract?"

This is why I didn't want to tell him. I knew it would make things between us awkward and it was already starting. I wanted to run away from the situation, but he deserved to have his question answered, since I brought it upon him.

I glanced towards the exit where Kagura and Jakotsu went, hoping they would come and save me.

"Yes," I admitted.

Suddenly I was caught up in his arms and his lips crashed down on mine. His tongue sought refuge in my mouth and I let him in. I moaned softly as his tongue touched mine, sending pleasurable shocks through me, and I found myself pressing closer against him.

When he released his mouth from mine, he traced his finger across my lips, feeling the swollen effects from his kiss. "I also have a confession to make," he said with a low, husky voice. "I've fallen in love with you, too."

My eyes widened. I stared at him for a long moment. "Does our feelings for each other change anything?"

I had played this scenario in my head a million times and each time they have the same ending. He's always telling me he only sees me as a little sister and nothing more. But this is so much better.

"Of course, it does," he said, holding me away from him by my arms so that he could look down into my eyes. "It means we can start dating, move in with each other, get married, have kids, and grow old together."

I looked up at him, tears of relief in my eyes. "There's only one slight problem with your plan," I teased him.

He cocked his head to the side. I could see him replay his words in his head, trying to figure out what he said wrong. When he couldn't think of anything, he turned back to me. "And what's that?"

I smiled at him. "I already live with you."

"Well, not officially," he said, returning my smile. "We still have to collect your belongings from the apartment and put it up for sale or rent it out."

"Aren't you forgetting something important?"

He tapped a finger against his chin. "I don't think so. I already got the girl."

I laughed. "We have to tell Rin," I reminded him.

"Oh that. I don't think she'll have a problem with it. She already thinks were together."

I slapped him playfully in the shoulder. "And who's fault is that? You're always kissing me when she's around."

"I liked to see your reaction when I kiss you. It's quite entertaining, really."

I slapped him again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he murmured, leaning in closer and pressing his lips to mine once more. I didn't mind the distraction. In fact, I thoroughly enjoyed it.

If he thinks he can solve all of our problems with a kiss, he has another thing coming. Although, I wouldn't mind his attempts.

But all good things must come to an end, and this time was no exception.

We heard a high pitched squeal. "See, Kagura. I told you those two would get together. It was only a matter of time."

"Would you calm down and don't run across the ice, moron. They can skate out towards us."

Breaking apart, we could only grin at each other.

After getting our feelings out of the way, practice went much better. Soon after, Kagura called it a night. She didn't want us to tire out the day before Nationals and ordered us to go to bed early.

She made sure to mention that we go to our bedrooms separately.

Sesshoumaru gave me a knowing smirk and later in the night, when he made sure Kagura was sleeping, he snuck into my bed. I curled into him and instantly fell asleep, with his arms wrapped around me.

We decided to leave for the competition early, so Sesshoumaru and I would have enough time to practice our routine before the other competitors arrived. Then, we would hide in the dressing room until our time to perform came.

A knock sounded on the door and I looked at Sesshoumaru, to see if he was expecting anybody. He shrugged his shoulders and I hinted for him to hide somewhere. Even though we managed to keep his identity safe so far, it doesn't mean we're in the clear.

"Just a minute," I called to the person on the other side. I looked around the room to see if I could see Sesshoumaru and when I didn't, I opened the door slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the person.

I gasped and stepped back as the person opened the door all the way, and stepped over the threshold.

Without any warning I was caught up in an extremely tight hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you," he said, putting me down.

"Maybe a little," I replied, grinning at him.

"Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't get a hold of you?" He said in a serious tone, even though his eyes were still kind. He could never get mad at me. "I even called Sango to see if she knew, but she didn't know anything either."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you or let you know I was okay, but I do have a good reason," I told him, hoping my explanation will let me off the hook.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm listening."

Looking behind him, I made sure the door to the dressing room was closed before continuing on. "You can come out now," I said to Sesshoumaru, who was hiding in the bathroom.

"Hello, father," he said, emerging.

Papa Inutashio looked confused and stared at the two of us. "What is the meaning of this, Sesshoumaru? I thought you were at the office. Isn't that what you told me?"

He shrugged. "I had to tell you something to keep you away from my home."

"What he meant to say," I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Is that I'm staying with him for the time being. We decided to be partners."

Papa Inutashio raised his eyebrows in similar fashion to Sesshoumaru. The two of them are more alike than they think. "So, let me get this straight. You're sleeping with Sesshoumaru to get revenge on Inuyasha?"

I didn't think he would come up with that scenario, even though most of it was true. "It's true Sesshoumaru and I are now a couple. But, I meant we're ice skating partners."

He looked back and forth between us in disbelief. "You're coming out of retirement?" He paused to see Sesshoumaru nod his head. "What about Kagura? What does she have to say about all this?"

"Actually, she's our coach."

He stayed silent for some time, absorbing all the facts in his head. He walked over to us and grabbed us both in a hug. "I am so happy for the both of you. I knew you two would make the perfect couple."

"You're not angry with me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"Because I dated one of your sons and now, I'm dating the other."

He released Sesshoumaru and drew me closer. "I always knew you and Inuyasha weren't meant to be."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I interrupted him.

He gave me a look and I wisely shut my mouth. "You wouldn't have listened to me otherwise. You had to experience it for yourself. But, I knew Sesshoumaru was perfect for you."

Kagura walked into the dressing room at that moment. "Hello, sir." Papa Inutashio just waved at her, once he released me. "It's time to put on the costumes," she told us, moving to the side, so Jakotsu could enter. "You're on in fifteen minutes."

"I'll take my leave then and find a seat," he told us. "But if I know my little Rin, she would've already saved me a seat."

When he left Kagura lead me to the bathroom and helped me get dressed, while Sesshoumaru got dressed in the main area with Jakotsu's help.

I began to feel butterflies in my stomach and my hands shook slightly. This was it. There is no going back. It's time to find out whose better. Me or Inuyasha.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open when he saw me come out of the bathroom in my white costume, with silver stripes. My eyes roamed over his completely black costume with the same silver stripes. Our costumes were almost the same expect for his opened chest.

The colors are supposed to represent good and evil; angel and demon.

"You we're right, Kagome," Kagura said to me, as we walked down the hallway to the rink, where hundreds of people waited for us. "Inuyasha and Kikyo skated to your routine. The only difference is the music selection."

I tried to stay calm. It wouldn't serve any purpose in getting angry. It could affect my performance and I didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. "Did you bring the video tape?" I asked her, holding Sesshoumaru's hand. "I have a feeling Inuyasha is going to accuse us of stealing his routine."

She nodded her head and patted the gym bag on her shoulders. "Everything we need is in here."

"How well did the others skate?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Kagura replied. "Sango and Miroku have gotten better and Ayame and Kouga didn't do too bad either. The ones you want to watch out for is Naraku and Kanna. They were almost as good at the two of you."

"I expected as much from him."

While we were on the subject, I wanted to know how she felt about Inuyasha's and Kikyko's routine. She didn't say anything when Sesshoumaru asked and I wanted to know why. "What about those two?"

She sighed. "They are currently ranked first. If you get perfect scores, you can bump then down to second."

"Perfect," I smiled.

Finally, we reached our destination.

They had just resurfaced the ice when we arrived. It was good for us, though. We would have a clean, smooth surface to skate on and not have to worry about the indents the other skaters had made.

Jakotsu fretted about out costumes at the last moment, smoothing out the lines and wrinkles. "Break a leg," he told us. "I know you will do great."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Jak. I don't know what I would have done without you."

He waved his hand in my face. "Oh, you. Stop flattering me."

"Yeah, Kagome. You might make that head of his even bigger."

Kagura and I laughed as Sesshoumaru was punched in the shoulder by Jakotsu. They bantered back and forth for a few minutes before Kagura stopped them. One of the coordinators came over to tell us we were on.

At the gate, we handed Kagura our skate guards and held each other's hands as we waited to be announced. "Ladies and Gentleman, the last of our skaters will be Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru Takashi."

The crowd went nuts at hearing our names, while the other skaters that stood off to the side to watch us, gave us a glare. But none was more fierce than Inuyasha's.

I turned towards him and mouthed the words, "You're going down."

We skate to the center of the ice, hand in hand. The music begins to play and I stretecth out my leg as Sesshoumaru glides me across the ice. Skating around the ice, we increase our speeds and pull off a flawless, side by side triple toe, double toe.

As soon as we landed, we went back into another jump. This time it was a double axel. Then we lean back against one another and glided across the ice.

Sesshoumaru then grips me by the waist and tosses me up into the air. He grabs me by the waist once more, just as I am coming back down. I skate backward with one leg raised and him still gripping my hand. During the performance I am smiling, but after pulling off the twist lift, my smile widens even further.

Once more I feel Sesshoumaru's hands on my waist and lifts me above his head, with one hand supporting my waist and the other gripping my hand. Meanwhile, I have my legs spread wide apart as Sesshoumaru spins us.

The music at this point is almost reaching its dramatic point. Sesshoumaru anchors himself on the ice and while he holds my hand, he spins me around himself. I lean backwards, my body parallel to the ice. We skate around the ice, making hand gestures, before we perform a beautiful camel spin, both of us leaning down and stretching out one leg, while spinning.

The next jump could make us or break us. Most skaters who perform the throw triple loop always lands on the wrong foot or they fall down onto the ice. Even I have made mistakes on this jump before. Sesshoumaru tosses me in the air and I twist my body around three times, and nail it.

The crowd claps and cheers for us as we go into another spin.

"Should we do it?" he whispers to me, while he still has a smile on his face.

I didn't want to make any sudden moves, because it could give us away. "Yes," I whispered back. "But if anything goes wrong, you'll get the blame for this."

"Agreed."

The end of our song was near and one final move could put on us top. Even I knew we were tied with Inuyasha and Kikyo, but it won't be for long. Kagura might even yell at us for putting in another move, but it will be worth it when the gold metal rests on our chests.

I squeeze his hand to let him know that I was ready and he tossed me high in the air. I spin my body around four times, hearing the audience gasp in anticipation. I felt one leg hit the ice and balanced myself, while stretching out my other leg.

The routine is over and I rest my head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he places his arms around me. We kiss briefly before parting, stealing glances at each other while we skate away. Our characters are not allowed to be together.

I am the angel and he is the demon. Our love is forbidden.

"I cannot believe it, folks," the announcer shouts into the microphone. "We have just witnessed the only throw quadruple salchow landed perfectly in our sport. No one has ever been able to pull it off, until today."

The crowd is on their feet as Sesshoumaru meets up with me. We bow and skate to the box, where we will receive our scores, while someone else picks up flowers and stuff animals that were thrown onto the ice.

Kagura sits next to us. "You two are in so much trouble," she hissed quietly. "At the next practice, both of you are giving me twenty laps."

I groan.

The judges have finally reached a decision and we watch eagerly as they post our scores. I scream and jump up and down. We have gotten perfect scores! We're going to the Olympics!

Sesshoumaru picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed as my feet flew out behind me. I soon began to get light headed and he lowered me back to the floor, with his arms still around me, and gives me a kiss in front of millions of viewers.

We were so caught up in the kiss, we didn't even hear Inuyasha yelling at us. "Hey, you two," he yelled angrily, using his hands to pull us apart.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? Can't you see were celebrating here?" Sesshoumaru growled out, clearly displeased at his half brother touching him.

"You're better than I expected," Inuyasha remarked. "Even if you did steal my routine."

I didn't respond, though I wanted to.

"Steal whose routine, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned him. "Do you have any proof that you came up with it?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't need any proof. The judges will believe us when I tell them you stole it."

"Do what you will," I said with a smile. "But I've already proven that I am better than you."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with jealousy as he saw Sesshoumaru put his hand on my waist and pulled me against his side in a protective gesture. "I didn't want you. So you go to my brother," he yelled. "Are you spreading your legs for him, you whore?"

Sesshoumaru took a step forward to hit Inuyasha, but I stopped him. "We're still on the air," I reminded him. "Don't swoop down to his level."

If he heard me, he didn't let me know. His focus was still on his half brother. "She's no whore. If you need to know what one looks like, just turn around."

Inuyasha turned around to grab Kikyo and left the box. We all knew he was on his way to the judging booth. So, we gathered our stuff and followed him. We wouldn't miss his humiliation for anything.

Just as we expected he was yelling at the judges that we stole their routine and he demanded that we be disqualified.

"I can prove that it was the other way around," I spoke, after Inuyasha voiced his piece. "He took what was rightfully mine. This tape will prove what I say is true."

I handed the tape to one of the judges, who put it in the player. They all watched as I choreographed it, took things out of the routine, and skated the final version.

The judges deliberated before turning their focus back to us. "We agree that the routine was originally Miss Higurashi's," the head judge spoke, frowning at Inuyasha. "Their score still stands and they are the winners."

"That's bullshit."

"I wasn't through, Mr. Takashi," the judge interrupted him. "We are disqualifying you and your skating partner from this year's competition. You have done the opposite of what you were trying to do, and made yourself look like the thief."

I took Sesshoumaru's hand in mine and we walked away as Inuyasha continued to argue with the judges.

He was seeing his mistake clearly now. Everything that happened was his own fault and I don't feel sorry for him. The only good thing that came out of his actions was, Sesshoumaru.

I wouldn't have found true love if it wasn't for Inuyasha dumping me on national television. Maybe, I should thank him for it. But, I'll do it later.

Right now, I have some celebrating to do.

Then, it's off to win the Olympics.

**The End**


End file.
